Candy Crush
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Sasuke detesta muchas cosas y entre ellas esta el estúpido juego de Facebook, ahora sólo piensa en una cosa: matar a la persona quién creo Candy Crush. ¿Sasuke celoso de un juego? Sí, lo que leyeron. ONE-SHOT.


Candy Crush.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha detestaba muchas cosas y cuando hablamos de detestar hablamos de seriamente odiar a muerte al punto de querer prenderlo en llamas pero últimamente sólo pensaba en una cosa; _matar al estúpido que creó Candy Crush._

Si no están enterados Candy Crush es el juego de moda que comenzó en Facebook, él jamás lo ha jugado pero se le hace estúpido mover dulcecitos en forma de tetris, no se le hace divertido aunque si nos detenemos a pensar lo que Sasuke considera divertido bueno pues… mejor no vayamos por ahí.

¿Por qué razón odia la existencia de ese juego tan ridículo? Su novia es una **_adicta_** a esa cosa.

Al principio Sakura lo jugaba sólo en sus ratos libres lo cuáles no eran muchos ya que estudia medicina en la universidad de Tokio y eso consume todo su tiempo. Pero poco a poco lo empezó a jugar todo el tiempo, y cuando digo todo el tiempo es _todo el tiempo_… ¡Se lleva la iPad al baño para seguir jugando! ¿Pueden creerlo? Incluso cuando está haciendo sus necesidades ella está jugando. _Ridículo._

Incluso una ocasión no durmió por 24 horas sólo para pasar el nivel 121, Sakura gruño todo el día como por culpa de unos putos chocolates no podía pasar el nivel y la consecuencia fue quedarse despierta hasta pasarlo. Ese día faltó a sus prácticas de la universidad, no podía creerlo pues él conocía la pasión de Sakura por la medicina, esta fue la primera señal para saber que realmente tenía un problema con ese juego.

¿La segunda razón? No habían tenido relaciones por dos jodidos meses. Dos meses. No uno, DOS. Esto a Sasuke no le agradaba para nada, pues una de sus horas favoritas era cuando podía besar y recorrer todo el cuerpo de su novia. Dos meses sin tocarla es demasiado, joder hasta podría jurar que olvido como se siente su piel y lo gemidos que hace en su oído.

Es por esto que Sasuke idea un plan para seducir a su novia.

.

.

Intento número 1.

Sakura estaba recostada en el sofá de la sala del departamento que ambos comparten mientras jugaba en su iPad tranquilamente mientras bebía té de manzana. Sakura vestía un short de mezclilla sencilla, una camisa holgada de tirantes color verde y andaba completamente descalza.

Sasuke salió de la cocina mientras comía una paleta helada de sabor uva, la favorita de Sakura. Él vestía una bermuda de color negro y un sport blanco junto con unas sandalias de hombres. En su cara se podía ver rastros de sudor aunque aquí entre nos se echó agua en la cocina para parecer sudado y tener una apariencia sexy.

Sakura al notar su presencia volteó a verlo y vio como este comía su paleta favorita.

-¿Por qué estas comiendo una paleta helada? Las detestas.

-Se me antojo, hace mucho calor.- Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Esto se le hizo sospechoso a la pelirosa pero lo dejo pasar.

-Ah, hace demasiado calor, creo que me quitaré la playera.- Y así lo hizo Sasuke, se despojó de su playera para mostrar su bien formado torso, ese six pack que enloquecía a las mujeres y que a su novia le encantaba. Sasuke se acomodó de una forma "sexy" en el sillón que está enfrente de su novia.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión del acto tan inusual de su novio, ya que él no es un exhibicionista.

-Nada, simplemente trato de refrescarme…- Sasuke empezó un par de flexiones en su brazos para sudar un poco más.

-De acuerdo si tú lo dices, iré a dormir.- Sakura se retiró hacia su habitación y dejó a un moreno hecho de piedra en la sala y muy enojado.

**Candy Crush 1 – Uchiha Sasuke 0**

.

.

Intento número 2.

Bien tratar de hacerse el sexy mientras comía una paleta helada no funcionó. En estos momentos está a punto de iniciar su plan 2 para llevar a su chica a la cama.

Sakura está tomando una ducha para relajarse después del día largo que tuvo y cierto moreno la está viendo desde la puerta. Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse todas sus ropas y tener la oportunidad de tener un rapidito en la ducha con su novia.

La pelirosa está de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua fría de la regadera mientras termina de enjabonarse pero de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y unos labios en su espalda.

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo entre risas.

-Hmp ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo?

-Sasuke-kun, estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza de tanto tiempo estar en el iPad jugando… ¿lo podemos dejarlo para luego, sí?- Sakura se volteó y le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió de la ducha dejando a Sasuke con las ganas y un problema entre las piernas.

**Candy Crush 2 – Uchiha Sasuke 0**

.

.

Intento número 3.

Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, al menos eso es lo que trata de pensar Sasuke.

En estos está cocinando una cena romántica para su amada novia. Si hay algo que ha aprendido de Sakura estos años es que le encanta que la sorprendan y más si son cosas románticas ya que Sasuke no es alguien que grita su amor a los cuatro vientos.

Preparó comida italiana la favorita de Sakura y puso velas aromáticas en toda la casa junto con un camino de pétalos de rosa. Monto una mesa digna de un restaurante de 5 estrellas y le compró un ramo enorme de lilas a su chica.

Para esta ocasión Sasuke se vistió elegantemente un traje de color negro sin corbata con una camisa blanca dejando los primeros botones desabotonados.

Ahora era sólo cuestión de esperar a la llegada de su novia.

9:20 pm bien faltaba poco para que Sakura terminara su turno en el hospital donde hace sus prácticas.

-_Oh Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es esto?_- Sasuke empezó a imitar la voz de Sakura al imaginarse su llegada.- **_Hmp, ¿qué es lo que parece?_** _¿Hiciste todo esto para mí? Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun eres tan lindo que como premio dejaré que me des duro toda la noche en compensación de estos dos meses en los que te cambié por ese estúpido juego._ **_Hmp, ya que insistes_**… Sí, ya me vi *-*- Sasuke tiene un aura de felicidad al imaginarse como pasará toda la noche con su novia.

9:45 pm.

10:15 pm.

10:32 pm.

11:07 pm.

Sakura miraba cada cinco minutos el reloj sólo para ver que su novia aún no llegaba, joder ¿dónde rayos está Sakura?

Al parecer se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala pero el sonido de una cerradura abrirse lo despertó. Su no tan amada novia en estos momentos apareció en la puerta tratando de entrar silenciosamente.

Sasuke checó el reloj y vio que eran las 3:20 am.

-¿Dónde estabas?

La voz ronca de Sasuke resonó en toda la sala asustando a la pelirosa pues todo estaba oscuro, rápidamente busco el interruptor de luz para iluminar la sala.

-Sasuke-kun me asustaste.- Sakura tenía sus manos en el pecho a causa del mini infarto que tuvo.

-Aún no me respondes.

-Tsunade-sama me castigó por llegar tarde y tuve que doblar turno, traté de llamarte pero mi batería murió porque estuve todo el día jug…

-Sí, sí ya sé jugando Candy Crush.- decir que Sasuke estaba irritado es quedarse corto.

Y entonces fue cuando Sakura observó la sala para ver velas consumidas y pétalos de rosa marchitos. También observó cómo fue puesta la mesa elegantemente con comida italiana fría.

-Sasuke-kun…- se podía ver el arrepentimiento en la cara de la chica.

-Hmp, olvídalo me voy a la cama.

Y así Sasuke dejo la sala para dirigirse al cuarto dejando a una pelirosa triste.

**Candy Crush 3 – Uchiha Sasuke 0**

.

.

Sakura entró sigilosamente al cuarto y vio a su novio acostado de espaldas durmiendo profundamente. Con cuidado se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Sasuke-kun… lo siento- le dijo al oído en un susurró.

-Mmmm…

-Te recompensaré, lo prometo.- no obtuvo respuesta pues Sasuke está profundamente dormido así que decidió hacer lo mismo y se acurrucó más a él.

.

.

Es un día nuevo y el sol está brillando, un excelente día para ir a la playa. Y justamente eso es lo que hará Sasuke, ir a la playa para distraerse un rato con el dobe de Naruto.

Después de lo de anoche estaba muy irritado, quedo como un estúpido al hacerle toda esa cena romántica a Sakura, jamás lo volvería a hacer. En la madrugada sintió que lo abrazaba pero despertó sin ella en brazos así que no sabe si fue real o sólo lo soño.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación para encontrarse a Sakura desayunando tranquilamente.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano? Hoy es domingo.

-Iré a la playa con el dobe, no me esperes despierta.

"No me esperes despierta" esperen ¿qué? ¿es una broma? Esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura, entiende que esté enojado sí está bien la había cagado y mucho pero llegar al extremo de ¿tal vez no llegar a dormir? Eso sí que no. Además ¿ir a la playa? Él _detesta_ la playa.

Sasuke detesta la playa porque siempre que va muchas mujeres se lo violan con la mirada porque anda sin playera mostrando su bien formado toso y admitámoslo ella es muy celosa con su hombre.

-Espera ¿qué? ¿irás a exhibirte a la playa?- Sakura estaba muy indignada.

-¿Eh?- Sasuke ya tenía la mano puerta a punto de salir cuando escuchó los reclamos de su novia.

-No te hagas el tonto, tu detestas la playa ¿acaso irás a buscar una prostituta o qué?- Sakura estaba hecha una furia, se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y la ira y los celos se podían ver en su cara.- No pienso dejarte ir a la playa a que mujerzuelas te devoren con la mirada, eso sí que no, sólo yo te puedo devorar con la mirada.- puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló a hacia ella, estaban tan cerca que sus labios se estaban rosando.

Verla celosa hecha toda una furia marcando su territorio excitó a Sasuke. Él era muy celoso y su novia no se quedaba atrás.

-Hmp, no pensé que te importaría ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a jugar Candy Crush y me dejas en paz? Me has ignorado durante dos putos meses por ese juego, podría haberme roto una pierna y sanado y tu jamás te hubieras dado cuenta.- había un rencor en su voz al hablar, verla celosa le encantaba pero tampoco se valía que se hiciera la indignada aquí cuando el debería ser el indignado.

Esa respuesta simplemente hizo enfurecer más a Sakura y es que su novio tenía razón, desde hace dos meses no le ponía atención a lo que hace. Y Sakura detesta cuando él tiene la razón, lo cuál es todo el tiempo

-Hmp, idiota.- Sakura no perdió el tiempo y estampo sus labios contra los de su novio en un beso lleno de deseo por parte de los dos.

Pronto sus lenguas hicieron aparecieron en ese intenso beso, no se habían dado uno así desde hace dos meses. Sakura había olvidado el sabor a menta que siempre tiene Sasuke, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado lo rico que era besar a su novio y él tampoco se quedaba atrás pues quería recorrer con toda su lengua el interior de la boca de su novia, cereza, ese era su sabor.

Sasuke puso sus manos en su cintura y con su pie empujó la puerta para cerrarla, Sakura tampoco perdió el tiempo y de un salto se subió encima de su novio enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de este.

-Sasuke-kun… te… deseo… tanto… ahora…- dijo entre besos Sakura mientras se sujetaba fuertemente al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrío torcidamente en el beso, había ganado. Él Uchiha Sasuke le había ganado a ese juego choto llamado Candy Crush, él ganó, él y solo él tuvo la victoria ¡Toma esa Candy Crush!

Con esos pensamientos acostó a su novia en el sillón y ambos se empezaron a quitar la ropa desesperadamente ¿acaso creían que aguantaría hasta llegar a la habitación? Hey, fueron dos meses…

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Espero les haya gustado este one-shot, se me ocurrió porque el Candy Crush es demasiado adictivo, es escalofríante ver lo que les hace a las personas. Yo me quedé en el nivel 35 pero no pude conectar mi cel a FB y me quede ahi por siempre u.u por suerte eso me sirvió para no volverme una adicta, tengo una amiga que va en el nivel 170 omg, es una adicta ¿no tiene un amigo adicto al CC o a algún juego? yo tengo muchos amigos así hahahaha.

¿Me dejan un review? :)

* * *

Esto no es un nuevo capitulo, simplemente corregí las partes donde por error de dedo puse "Sakura" en vez de "Sasuke" :3


End file.
